A New Home?
by Ivy-thewolfrider
Summary: Many years after Cutter's first search for the perfect home he begins again. This time they find another set of elves. They aren't too friendly either... SkywisexOC in later chapters..


I don't own Elf Quest nor will I ever. But Ivy and her people do belong to me and I'd appreciate it if no one else used them.

"Speak"

Send

_Thoughts_

Telepathy 

Cutter began again, years later, to search for others of their kind along with a safe home for his tribe. They traveled day and night for moons on end, resting at extreme points of exaustion.

"Father, where are we going?" Suntop asked from behind Ember on her mount, Cheaklicker.

"I don't know. Somewhere safe hopefully." Cutter replied. The group continued onward through the valley. Suntop and Ember were now seventeen turns of the seasons.

"Lad, I think we should give the wolves a rest," Treestump commented after awhile.

Agreed, Cutter, Strongbow sent to him.

"All right," Cutter agreed slowing his mount to a stop.

Suntop looked around curiously, "Where are we...?"

A rustle came from a near by bush. "In our territory, that's where," a voice growled; it was female. An elf, who looked just like the wolf riders approuched them. She couldn't be any older than Suntop and Ember. She wore thin furs. That was for obvious reasons because it seemed to get hot in this valley. She had long dark brown hair which was in a a braid at the moment. She carried with her a bow and arrows along with a sword at her hip.

A wolf, that was much larger than the Wolfrider's compainions, came to stand beside her. "And we want you out," another voice chimmed in. Across from where the she-elf was another elf appeared. This one was male and looked identical to the first. He wore similar clothing. His hair was a dark brown and curly which grew just below his ear. He had no weapons with him, none that were visible anyhow.

The Wolfrider's were tense, ready to defend themselves, though these three seemed to prove not much of a threat. What do you want? Stongbow sent to them both.

We all ready told you, the male replyed in a way which was different then sending. We want you out of our territory. 

"And what are two cubs like yourselves going to do?" Treestump snapped.

The wolf shook it's head as if it was listening to the conversation. Let's go you two, it said, turning around.

The girl looked at him in shock, "But...Bear-Tracker..."

Ivy, come, Bear-Tracker commanded, continuing to walk away. Ivy growled under her breath and glared at the Wolfriders then followed behind Bear-Tracker. The male disappeared as well.

Cutter and his tribe stood there, slightly dumb-founded.

"Father that man had magical ablities," Suntop told him.

Cutter looked at his son, "Really, Suntop?" Suntop nodded.

Leetah tapped her lifemate, "Look." She pointed far out into the open space of the valley. Looking closely Cutter could see the shapes of the ealier visitors rushing into the distance.

"Let's follow them," Cutter suggested.

They didn't seem all that eager to meet us before. Strongbow sent openly.

"I agree with him lad. What are you thinking you'll find?" Treestump asked his cheif.

"Well, they couldn't be the only ones out here. The she-elf was talking quite tough so they must have others to back them up." Cutter suggested.

"He has a point," Nightfall said, siding with Cutter.

Skywise laughed, "She was feisty, but not bad looking." Moonshade hit him lightly, but hard enough for him to see her point.

"Are we all agreed?" Cutter asked, looking at his tribe who has survived a lot lately.

Nods of approval came from everyone.

"Then let's go," he commanded as everyone remounted. They rode off after the three preculiar characters.

xxx

Ivory, that was foolish of us, Cavern, the male elf that had been with Ivy, told her.

"Now I'm being lectured by my only brother?" she spat.

Not, lectured just...never mind. he replyed a little hurt. Ivy sensed his hurt and hugged him.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled as they held each other.

You both deserve whatever you get, Bear-Tracker stated. Ivy turned and glared at him.

"Oh, sure. Blame us. That's just like you," Ivy scoffed, "I'm glad you aren't human anymore." Bear-Tracker lept up, ready to attack her, but he stopped when Cavern got in the way.

Stop it. The elders are almost done deciding, but it's not going to be a harsh punishment, he told Ivy then looked at Bear-Tracker, And you better learn a little bit of respect because in a few seasons Ivy is going to be your alpha and you're going to have to deal with it. Bear-Tracker snorted, laying on the pile of furs again.

"Thank you for that lovly speech Cavern," An older elf stated, leting himself into the room. They were all under ground. Their home was built under a large tree that covered over half a mile and had thick vines hanging from its branches. The upper ground cave was just below the roots and was visiblerom the top o the ground.

Ivy muttered under her breath.

"I know you missed me Ivy," the older male said puting his arm around her shoulder, "No need to keep it that silent."

"Yeah, right," she said, shoving him off her. This merely made him chuckle.

"You shouldn't do that to the one who knows what your punishment is." She growled lowly, but made sure this male couldn't hear it.

"Well, then what is it oh great Fang?" Ivy asked sarcastically.

Ivy... Cavern warned.

"It's all right. She's not going to be so high and mighty when she finds out what it is," Fang told him. Ivy growled now so that he could hear it. "Well, the two of you aren't allowed away from our home without an escort for three moons."

"That's rediculous!" Ivy shouted.

Fang chuckled, "They could make it longer if you keep that up."

xxx

The Wolfriders made their way up and to the top of a hill that had looked like flat land at a distance. The wolves were panting from the effort. In the forest they had come from, there were never hills. The wolves never got used to the snowy moutains either when they were with the Go-Backs.

Cutter looked across and saw what must be the Holt that belonged to the elves here. The large tree could be visible from quite a ways away; along with a cave that was dug under it.


End file.
